


Bad Habits

by Kendrene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Couch Sex, F/F, Office Sex, Omega Lena Luthor, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: Fucking in the office soon becomes a habit.An observer could call it a drug and they wouldn’t be far off, Lena thinks as she slips inside her private bathroom after a particularly heated session.ORAfter Lena discovers Kara is Supergirl - they kind of get addicted to fucking in the office.





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel of [The Early Morning Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295310) but can be treated as a standalone. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy - there may be some more installments coming to this universe.

Fucking in the office soon becomes a habit.

An observer could call it a drug and they wouldn’t be far off, Lena thinks as she slips inside her private bathroom after a particularly heated session.

A cursory check in the mirror is enough for Lena to realize that her overall appearance is rumpled well past what a ten minute bathroom break can fix, but she has to straighten her clothes and redo her make up the best she can. The quarterly shareholders meeting is in less than thirty minutes.

Perhaps using her lunch hour to have mind-numbingly good sex with Kara had not been the best idea.

Lena cannot say that she regrets it.

Earlier in the morning it had seemed she would not get to see Kara at all. The alpha had popped inside her office long enough to place a cup of cappuccino on Lena’s desk then, before they had time to exchange a “good morning”, her personal phone had buzzed, loud and urgent. 

“It’s Alex.” Kara had grimaced after skimming the text message. “I need to head over to-” She’d stopped abruptly, eyes wide before letting out a snort. They were both still getting used to the fact that Lena knew.

“To the D.E.O.” She’d supplied, helping Kara out of the impasse. “Do what you need to do. Just, be safe? Please?” 

“Always.” Kara had leant across the desk long enough for a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll be back soon.” The small smile she’d worn since stepping inside the office broadened to a mischievous grin and she shot Lena a steamy look.

“Don’t make promises you know you can’t keep.” She’d smiled too, making sure to keep her tone light but, as she watched the alpha soar into the sky, her heart had ached with worry. 

Lena doesn’t regret learning Kara’s secret although finding out the way she had made things hesitant and more than a little tense between them for a while. At the same time, it made them easier. Now, Kara doesn’t need to think up flimsy excuses when she has to cancel one of their Netflix marathons at the last second, and Lena isn’t left to wonder whether she did something wrong. 

The tradeoff is that, whenever Kara receives one of Alex’s “special” calls, Lena worries. She does her best to hide it from the alpha, unwilling to add to her burden, and glues herself to the nearest news feed until the emergency is resolved. 

And then, there is the sex. 

Sex with Kara is good, _ better _than good in fact. It’s fireworks igniting the air around them whenever Kara touches her and breathless, messy quickies between one meeting and the next. 

A handful of hours after her abrupt departure, Kara had knocked on her office window just as Lena was sitting down to eat her lunch. Startled, she’d almost dropped chicken shawarma on her lap, then she’d stood and hurried to the window. 

Kara hadn’t even waited for Lena to fully open the glass door before bursting through, like a miniature, golden-haired whirlwind. She hadn’t bothered to put civilian clothes back on either - not that she needed the disguise, considering her unconventional way of entry - and the suit still bore traces of her morning activities. 

It had been scuffed in places, was torn and sooty elsewhere, and the holes in Supergirls’ red cloak - which looked suspiciously like bullet holes - had brought a frown to Lena’s brow. She’d wanted to inquire about it since live coverage regarding the latest threat to the city had been woefully sparse, but the alpha did not give her time to. 

Kara had taken her in for a kiss; fervent, hot, and open mouthed, then gathered her up like she weighted nothing and flown them both up to the roof. After that, Lena had stopped fretting over the state of Kara’s suit, too distracted by the desperate way in which the alpha pounded into her. 

_ Yes _ . Inside the bathroom, Lena sighs and allows her eyes to slip shut, a wave of heat rolling outwards from her lower belly. _ The sex is definitely good. _

It takes some serious effort to remember she can’t spend the afternoon daydreaming and, with another resigned sigh, she goes to work. 

Her makeup is smeared all the way to hell; the mascara she applied with care before leaving her apartment is running down her cheeks like war paint and her lipstick is completely gone, save for a few, faint smudges that adorn her chin.

Make-up remover and a wet wipe take care of the mess, but Lena’s hair is a shambles of knots. Finally, after a fight that lasts several minutes, she is satisfied with the result and, setting the comb aside, takes stock of the damage done to her clothes. 

The front of her blouse is wrinkled, but there is little Lena can do about that, except smoothing the most noticeable creases out with the flat of her hands. If we keep going like this, I’ll need to have a spare closet installed in here. And ask Jess to arrange an appointment with her tailor for more clothes. Several appointments. Lena amends, remembering the dirty laundry piling up next to the washing machine back home. 

When her gaze falls to the pencil skirt, Lena groans. Something whitish stains the black fabric, droplets that are quite noticeable despite their small size. _ You know exactly what they are. _ The heat that had lingered in her belly flashes to her face and Lena has to press her lips together to prevent an entirely different sound from spilling out. 

Lena is sure she’d carefully rolled her skirt out of Kara’s way before she’d let the alpha enter her – as carefully as her lust-addled brain permitted at least – but there had been so much come that spurts of it must have dripped out of her without her noticing. Perhaps when Kara had pulled out, regretful and still hard, but aware that Lena had commitments. _ Obviously you weren’t careful enough. _ A voice inside her head supplies, snide and unhelpful. 

At the same time, her cunt gives a vicious throb and Lena gasps, hands flying to the edge of the lavatory for support. She never really stopped being wet – if anything Kara’s growled promise of “coming back for more” before closing time had opened the floodgates – but the impending meeting had served to divert her thoughts somewhat. _ Not enough, it seems. _

She shivers a little, and rubs her thighs together to ease the ache between her legs. 

That only makes the throbbing worse. 

Biting her lip, Lena takes a deep breath and runs through her options. If she had more time she could send her driver to the house for clean clothes, but a glance at her iWatch reveals that the meeting starts in ten.

Barely enough time to use all the wet wipes at her disposal to blot away the evidence of their fucking and pray nobody will notice the little that is left.

_ It _ does _ look like I just spilled a drink on my lap. _ She tells herself, crumpling the wipes in her fist and tossing them inside the waste bin. _ Totally does. _ Even her inner voice sounds unconvinced. Lips compressed into a thin, severe line Lena reaches for bottle of Clive Christian she always keeps at hand and sprays herself liberally, stopping only when her nose starts to itch from the pervasive fragrance. Knowledge that nobody will be able to smell the arousal still coating her inner thighs after that should help her breathe a little easier, but it doesn’t. _ Maybe it’s because you practically dumped the entire bottle on yourself. _

She emerges from the bathroom just as her watch beeps, alerting her she has about five minutes to gather her notes and reach the auditorium, several floors below. She spends half of that time to gaze longingly out of the window, knowing Kara won’t show up till later and hoping nonetheless. 

Then, heels dragging against the polished floor, she makes her way to the elevator, all the while thinking of Kara and her promise. 

***

During the meeting, time slows to a crawl. Lena greets the shareholders with a fake smile, before running them through numbers they already know. These meetings are purely for show – all of L-Corp’s investors have been notified of the quarterly results by email – but they like gathering here and see the value of their shares grow in real time on the big screen. 

Lena doesn’t need to read the papers spread atop the lectern as she speaks; she wrote the damn speech and knows it by heart, but is relieved when the end of her little show is punctuated by a round of applause because it means that, after a few hurried handshakes, she is free to leave. 

A strange restlessness pervades her, and the arousal she felt when getting ready in the bathroom never really left her. By the time she makes it back to the safety of her office, Jess hard on her heels, Lena’s thighs are flushed and sweaty underneath the stockings, and her belly is tight with heat. 

“Would you reschedule my other meetings, please?” Her secretary cannot mask her worry. “A nasty headache,” Lena explains, touching her temple. “I’d rather avoid being around people in case it turns out to be more than that.” 

“The flu is doing the rounds,” Jess clears Lena’s schedule with a few taps on her tablet screen. “Would you like to head home early? I can have Gabriel pull up front in 5 minutes.” 

“That won’t be necessary for now.” Impatience colors her tone and she grits her teeth, suppressing the urge to shift from foot to foot. Whatever is going on with her, it would not be fair to take it out on Jess. “But thank you.” Lena forces a smile. “I’ll let you know if that changes?” 

“Of course Ms. Luthor.” 

It’s obvious from the way her mouth is set that Jess disapproves. Were it up to her, Lena would be already sitting in the back of a black sedan and on her way to her apartment for an afternoon of rest. 

After Jess has left Lena locks herself inside the office. Nobody has ever managed to slip past her assistant but, considering what is on Lena’s mind, it’s better to be safe than sorry. 

She finds it weird, how Kara’s thorough fucking left her wanting more. Unusual. 

Of course, Lena wants Kara all the time, when she’s awake and in her dreams, but sex with the alpha never left her this… achy before. Empty, like something inside her is missing, and full of warmth as if there is a burning furnace where her lower belly ought to be.

At the thought of Kara touching her again her stomach cramps in anticipation, but a quick look at her phone reveals it’s still regrettably early. Kara had said she’d show up for round two before Lena leaves for the evening, but she doubts the alpha had meant 4 o’clock. 

Her coming directly to Lena’s apartment, or Lena going to Kara’s place would make things easier for them both, but the alpha is strangely reluctant. Everything is great between them other than that: they have dinners by candlelight and picnics in the backyard of Kara’s old house in Midvale. They watch old movies together, or meet up with Alex for a game of pool, and they fuck – _ a lot _ – but despite Lena’s not-so-subtle hints, the alpha hasn’t agreed to spend the night together yet. 

Come to think of it, their respective apartments are the only places they haven’t fucked in. 

They haven’t really talked about the why, but Lena doesn’t need her degree from MIT to make an educated guess. For the exact same reason, neither of them has uttered the word date, even though what they do together can’t be called anything but. 

Besides, while she yearns for the intimacy of slow mornings in bed, office sex is _ something else _. 

There’s a thrill to it, an arc of electricity that zaps down Lena's spine whenever she and Kara steal away into her office. Or the roof. Or the cleaning supplies closet. And, on the days Lena works out of CatCo headquarters and meets Kara’s hooded eyes from across the bullpen, sexual tension thickens the air to the point it’s almost visible.

At any point in time someone could discover them, which adds an intoxicating sense of urgency to the entire affair. A drug, Lena thinks for the second time in a couple of hours, and neither of them can do without it. 

_ God, Kara hurry up already. _

The muscles of her belly quiver, her cunt clenches and another wave of slick bathes the inside of her thighs. Lena's entire body jerks and she comes back to reality with a strangled gasp, realising she's been standing in the middle of the room, staring at nothing. 

The only thing to do is, she decides as her desires grow uncontrollable, is to take matters in her own hands. 

Firstly, she opens the door to the balcony a little. In part she needs the fresh air - she can smell herself again despite the perfume - but also stupidly hopes that, hearing her orgasm, Kara will be incentivized to hurry back. 

Then, after having kicked off her heels, Lena moves to the couch that occupies a corner of the spacious working space. She makes short work of her nylons, letting them whisper to the floor between her now bare feet, but doesn’t remove anything else. Jess won’t disturb her for anything short of L-Corp being on fire, but one can never be too careful - after all the woman is the only one other than her who has a key. 

Letting herself sink into the softness of the cream-colored pillows, Lena congratulates herself for choosing a coating that will be easy to wipe down. She’s practically sitting in a pool of her own wetness and more slick drips past her underwear as she shifts. Her thighs, when she lifts her skirt to look, are glistening with slick. Thick, clear strands of it cling to her flushed skin and gleam in the afternoon light like spiderwebs after a rainfall. 

If Lena didn’t know any better she could mistake her lust for an early heat but, while her cycles have fluctuated in the past, it was always by a handful of days, not _ six months _,

_ No need for foreplay. _Lena’s hand dips between her thighs, fingertips following the outline of her cunt through the silk and lace of her panties. Just as well, really, because she has no patience for that today. 

Her clit is still engorged from Kara’s earlier attentions and thus rapidly found. Lena rubs it through the fabric, the scratchy-wet friction of silk against skin enough to send little shudders up her back. Spine arched like a bow on the point of breaking, Lena ups the pressure on her clit, her thumb rubbing firm, fast circles over its hypersensitive tip. Two of her other fingers slip-slide lower, to her already clenching opening. Breath rasping in her throat, she pushes them inside up to her knuckles, and finger-fucks herself through the samite. For a moment, it seems like it will be enough, but Lena craves a more painful, fuller stretch. There’s so much wetness flowing out of her that she can feel it splash onto her legs and working a third finger in is not much of a problem. It feels _ good _, the pressure of her fingers splayed against her walls, and curling them upwards as she thrusts - deep and slow - has Lena’s hips buck in desperation. 

It feels good and, normally, it would be enough to send her right over the edge, but today it’s not enough. She needs - _ I need _…

“Kara!” Lena cries out a gash of arousal sneaking past her wrist. She flexes it, trying to go deeper, but her orgasm is like an itch between the shoulder blades - she feels it there, but cannot scratch it. “Oh, _ fuck _, Kara would you just hurry up!?” 

Her heart racing in her ears is her only answer but, all of a sudden, a shadow falls across the couch. Adrenaline spikes under her skin, followed by goosebumps but, before Lena can fill her lungs with enough air for a startled, high-pitched scream, the shadow shifts. Out of the corner of her eye, she catches a hint of gold, a flash of red. 

“Kara?” 

“Started without me, I see.” An all too knowing smirk stretches across the alpha’s lips. “Missed me?” 

“Yes.” Her voice is breathy, full of need, but Lena is past caring. Now that Kara’s here, she can make the ache inside her belly go away. Her eyes zero in on the front of her lover’s suit and her chest swells with satisfaction. Kara is already sporting a sizeable erection - her foolish plan _ did _work, after all. 

“Would you like to help?” Raising a brow, Lena wiggles the fingers of her free hand, beckoning Kara closer. “I could really use a hand.” 

“I don’t know about that.” Kara’s grin is infuriating. “You seem to be doing just fine on your own.” Despite her words, the alpha edges forward. Her eyes are several shades darker than usual and, as she reflexively scents the air, her nostrils flare.

“Kara!” Lena is ashamed at how hard her hips jerk, her mind full of the things Kara could decide to do to her. “_ Please _.”

Under any other circumstance, her lover’s light teasing would bring out her defiance. She’d tilt her chin up and push at Kara’s buttons until the alpha pounced her, trapping Lena’s writhing, wanting body beneath hers. But she is too consumed by need for their usual games, and fails to keep a plaintive note out of her voice. 

“Alright.” Kara relents. “Let me take care of you.” 

Lena nods and starts to withdraw her fingers but, quicker than a snake, Kara’s hand closes around her wrist, stopping her. “Let me.” Her tone is gentle but firm. Dominant. 

It makes Lena melt into the couch. 

The process of pulling Lena’s fingers out of her own cunt is painstakingly careful. Kara must be feeling the call of her pheromones, but seems in no rush to climb onto the couch. Her hand around Lena’s wrist is kind, but should the omega try to pull away, her hold will turn to steel. 

Lena is powerless in the alpha’s grasp and, perhaps because Kara is in her Supergirl attire, the thought is all the more arousing. 

When her fingers finally slip out, followed by a fresh wave of slick, Lena lets out a soft noise. 

“Shhh.” Kara shushes against her lips. “I’ll take good care of you, promise.” 

And she does. 

One moment Kara is standing over Lena, sucking her slick-coated fingers clean. The alpha’s tongue curls against each one, Lena’s clit twinging in sympathy. The next instant, Kara is on her knees, strong fingers making ribbons of her skirt and panties, before she pushes Lena’s quivering thighs apart. 

Eyes wide, Lena watches her lover nose into the wet tuft of hair shadowing her cunt, lips and breath ghosting over her reddened outer lips before the alpha dives in with decision. The first stroke of Kara’s tongue against her clit is almost enough to make her come, the second steals her breath, the third… Lena loses count. 

Her hips rise, eagerly meeting Kara’s mouth, or at least trying to. A steel-like hand molds around her hip, and she is forced to hold still against the couch. The grip is strong, commanding and her flesh will bruise deep, but the sting of Kara’s fingers as they dig into her skin makes Lena feel alive.

The alpha snarls her disapproval against her stomach and Lena opens her mouth - to protest, or perhaps beg - but before she can do either, Kara’s lips seal around her clit. Teeth push lightly against the throbbing bundle of nerves at the tip and Lena spills into Kara’s mouth, body convulsing in the throes of pleasure. 

She’s never lasted this little before. 

As if she was reading her mind, Kara smiles against her clit. Her tongue slows, then stills just as Lena’s orgasm tapers off, and she spends several quiet minutes lapping up the mess. 

“You taste so good.” The words vibrate against her pelvis, then Kara pushes up until Lena is laying down, with the alpha’s body nestled between her legs. “So good.” They kiss, and Kara’s lips are coated with salt. 

The sun is low on the horizon now, its last rays alighting flames in Kara’s hair. It’s late - well past 6 p.m. judging from the slanted angle in which the light pierces the windows - and Lena is so attuned to the inner workings of the building she just _ knows _they are the only people left. 

“Fuck me.” She murmurs against Kara’s collarbone. “I need you inside.” 

“I know.” 

Cockiness is gone from Kara’s tone and the passion in her eyes is tempered by something else. _ Love. _ The alpha is looking at her like she’s the axis upon which her world revolves. Lena pulls her closer, a sudden sense of vertigo making her head spin. 

Her body as close to Kara’s as humanly possible, she presses an ear to her chest. Compared to hers, the alpha’s heart is calm, and Lena anchors herself to its steady rhythm until the dizziness subsides. _ I love you, Kara. _The phrase pushes against her lips but she holds it back, afraid it is too much, too soon. 

Then, Kara lifts on one elbow, a hand going to the zipper hidden at the front of her pants. 

“Wait.” Lena swallows back a lump. “Take it all off.”

They’ve never been entirely naked before - lunch break quickies on the rooftop or blowjobs in the back of Lena’s car aren’t really made for that kind of intimacy - and, when Kara dithers, Lena regrets asking. 

“It’s fine if you don’t want to.” She hastens to add. “You can just…” She gestures at Kara’s bulge. 

“No. It’s not that.” Kara climbs off of her and stands, slender fingers working the buckles of her cloak. “I guess I’m just a bit nervous, that’s all.” The red fabric hits the floor with a soft thump and the alpha falters. Her hands are shaking, ever so slightly.

“Then let me do it first.” Lena looks down at herself. What remains of her skirt is wrapped quite comically around one of her thighs, and the buttons of her blouse are already half undone. Fingering one, Lena frowns - she doesn’t remember Kara doing that. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah.” Without further hesitation, Lena shrugs out of the blouse. She is nervous too and glad she had the foresight to pick a bra that opens in the front. 

She’s aware of Kara’s gaze - it’s a heavy, tangible caress against her skin. She lifts her eyes, words of reassurance ready on her lips but, at the sight awaiting her, her mind goes blank. 

Kara has taken advantage of her distraction to disrobe and, in the light of the setting sun, her skin acquires a golden glow. To Lena she looks like the statue of a goddess hewn from perfect marble - the absence of movement around her adding to the illusion.

“You’re gorgeous.” She whispers, gravelly and low, keenly aware of all the little imperfections marring her own flesh. There is a faded scar on her knee from the first time her brother put her on a bike, and a pearlescent slash hugging her ribs - again courtesy of Lex.

“So are you.” The alpha’s words are a dry croak. 

In the blink of an eye Kara is on her again but, while Lena imagined their first time like this would be wild, it’s nothing of the sort. 

Their bodies meet as sand and water but, instead of giving Lena what she clearly craves right away, Kara spends countless minutes on her breasts, leaving a trail of purple love bites on every inch she kisses. 

Meanwhile, the alpha’s shaft rubs against Lena’s cunt, hard and thrumming with her heartbeat. The slow pace is maddening and Lena claws with flailing hands at the leather of the couch. 

“Please.” Her moans are ever rising, broken. “Please, Kara.” 

The alpha’s head lowers, forehead resting against hers and, even though her eyes are closed, Lena has the impression she is looking directly into her soul. _ Who knows, maybe she can do that. _

Lena has time to fill her lungs once, then the stretch comes and she forgets how to breathe. Tendrils of pain slither around her spine but, unlike the other times, the edge of it is dull and doesn’t really hurt her. 

The pace is languorous, Kara’s hips grinding into hers every time she bears down with her full weight, and she reaches deep, deeper than she’s ever been. Lena’s bones feel heavy with a sort of glow-y lassitude, as if she’s spent hours in a hot bath. It’s the warmth coming of off Kara making her feel this way, she realizes, the alpha’s skin burning against hers like the surface of a sun. 

She orgasms again but, this time, it starts from the crown of her head and travels down the rest of her, igniting all of her never endings along the way. Just as Lena goes rigid, a hoarse scream punctuating her release, the regular motion of Kara’s hips stutters. She slams against Lena one final time, hard and rough as their combined climax dismantles her control, and come fountains out of her, thick and hot and, oh so _ filling _. 

Lena comes a third time and blacks out. 

***

She wakes slowly hours later and fights against it for a time. 

Kara’s arms are still around her, and something weightless but warm is covering her nakedness. It must be night by now - the breeze buffeting her cheek is cold - and there is a distinct lack of light, a solid void against her eyelids. 

Finally, begrudging the bodily urges that pulled her toward wakefulness, Lena stirs and cracks open one eye. 

Kara must have flipped them around while she slept, because her head is pillowed on the alpha’s ample chest, her lover’s even breath tickling her cheek. 

“Hey.” 

Kara’s eyes capture what little light there is and glow like sapphires. 

“Hey, yourself.” A yawn forces her jaws open and Lena has to pause. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” 

“It’s fine. It was nice holding you like this.” Kara’s smile brightens the night, and her arm, which is resting on the dip of Lena’s waist, squeezes her a little harder. 

“Mmmh.” Lena cuddles closer, sleep threatening to reclaim her, when a phone chimes. 

“Oh, _ crap _.”

She can almost _ hear _Kara roll her eyes. 

“It’s mine.” Reaching up she pats the alpha’s cheek with soothing fingers. “Probably just work email.” 

She leans over the edge of the couch anyhow, patting the floor until her fingertips meet the metal casing of her phone. It may be something urgent and, if it is, Lena would rather deal with it swiftly, For once, Kara doesn’t seem in a rush to leave now that the sun is down, and she intends to take full advantage of that fact. 

Her hand has just closed around the phone when the screen lights up again, and messages start pouring in so fast the device struggles to keep up. 

“Oh no.” Lena opens the first one and the stomach drops. “Oh, _ no _ .” She completely forgot that on Tuesdays her maid comes to the apartment in the afternoon. Juliana must have discovered the mess she left in the laundry room, and is definitely _ not _happy about it. 

“What is it?” Kara tries to peek over her shoulder. “Is it bad? Lena, you’re scaring me.” The sour scent of worry fills the air. 

“Not bad, no.” Lena angles the phone, allowing her to read. It’s not bad, except for the fact that her maid can be a very fierce woman - Lena knows because Juliana was the one to raise her when her stepmother could not be bothered to - and this is a disaster. 

_ [Buy a new washing machine. And a new drier.] _ The first message orders. 

_ [Bigger ones] _Is typed in as she watches. 

_ [Or I quit.] _Dreadful, horrific words Lena wishes that she could unsee. 

Fingers flying on the virtual keyboard she hurries to reply. 

_ [Yes _ tía _ . I’ll order them tomorrow.] _

The phone goes quiet and Lena exhales her relief, the small crisis averted. Then it pings again. 

_ [Send pictures when they arrive.] _

Behind her Kara shifts, clearing her throat. “I guess that’s partially my fault, uh?” Even though she is unable to clearly see the alpha’s face, Lena has a hunch that she is blushing. “I mean…” 

Kara trails off and they turn their heads in unison to the tangle of clothes they abandoned on the office floor. 

“A little, I guess.” Kara makes an unhappy noise deep in her throat and Lena laughs, trailing fond kisses along her jawline. “But it was worth it.” 

“Well.” Kara’s hand brushes hers and she winds their fingers together. “Perhaps I could come over now and help you with laundry?” 

“Perhaps you could.” 

House chores is not the way Lena envisioned their first night together at her place, but it’s a start. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link [on TUMBLR](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/) for extra updates!
> 
> [or find me on TWITTER](https://twitter.com/Kendrene17/)


End file.
